Jeder Tag ohne dich ist ein verlorener Tag
by kathleen potter
Summary: Dieses Oneshot spielt nach dem Finalenendkampf zwischen Harry und Voldemort. Harry kam als Sieger aus dem Kampf doch trotzdem gibt es viele Opfer. Wir sind dabei wenn, sich jemand von einem geliebten Menschen Abschied nehmen muss. Man stellt sich die Fr


Disclaimer: Alle Figuren und Orte gehören J.K. Rowling

Titel: Jeder Tag ohne dich ist ein verlorener Tag

Author : kathleen potter

Thema: Harry Potter

Genre:, Romantik, Drama und leicht Dark

Summery:  Dieses Oneshot spielt nach dem Finalenendkampf zwischen Harry und Voldemort. Harry kam als Sieger aus dem Kampf doch trotzdem gibt es viele Opfer. Wir sind dabei wenn, sich jemand von einem geliebten Menschen Abschied nehmen muss. Man stellt sich die Frage nach dem Krieg ob es noch lohnt zu leben und wie man sein Leben wieder lebenswert machen kann.

Pairings: Das erfahrt ihr am Ende

Raiting: PG 12

_Jeder Tag ohne dich ..._

_... Ist ein verlorener Tag_

Ich trug dich eines Herbst Tages zu Grabe und dies war der letzte Tag mit dir wo wir uns nah waren in den nächsten Tagen würde ich über dich nur in der Vergangenheit sprechen da du nun für immer von uns gegangen warst.

Aber ich weiß es besser als du im sterben lagst waren deine letzten Worte „Ich werde immer bei dir sein auch wenn ich nicht mehr atme meine Seele lebt weiter und außerdem bleibe ich in deinen Erinnerungen und das heißt in deinem Herzen ich lebe in dir" und das waren deine letzten Worte an mich und du brachst in meinen Armen zusammen und starbst.

Ich hätte mir nie denken können das dies deine letzten Worte an mich sind ausgerechnet ich.

Du hast mich immer verachtet und erniedrigte und ich glaube zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat es dir Spaß gemacht.

Und du hast es geschafft ich habe dich gehasst und nun ist aus Hass Liebe geworden und ich weiß das es für dich genauso unerwartet kam wie für mich.

Das ausgerechnet du mal meine große Liebe wirst ich hätte es nicht geglaubt aber es passiert und ich will es auch nicht mehr ändern weil du für mich alles warst und ich vertraute dir obwohl es nach den Ereignissen die geschahen konnte ich nicht verstehen das ich dir vertraue .

Ich verstehe die ganze Geschichte nicht wo ich eigentlich dafür bekannt bin das ich alles verstehe und alle Rätsel löse ja aber diese Antwort finde ich nicht in einem Buch sondern die Lösung finde ich nur in meinem Herzen.

Wir waren 1 Jahr zusammen dieses Jahr gab mir alles was ich vorher nicht hatte aber was ich gebraucht habe.

Meine besten Freunde konnten mir dies Gefühl nicht geben für sie war ich doch nur die Freundin die alle Rätsel lösen konnte.

Wäre dieser Krieg nicht gewesen dann wären wir jetzt noch zusammen und würden unsere Hochzeit planen aber soweit sollte es ja nicht kommen. Wir waren wohl nicht dafür bestimmt ein glückliches Ehepaar zu sein.

Ich wünschte wir könnten Deinen und Meinen Sohn zusammen groß ziehen aber dies geht nicht da du jetzt unter der Erde liegst und das für immer.

Unseren Sohn trage ich wie einen Schatz unter meiner Brust er ist das einzigste was von dir übrig geblieben ist außer meinen Erinnerungen die ich in einem Denkarium gespeichert habe irgendwann werde ich unseren Sohn mit nehmen und ihm zeigen wie wir uns verliebt haben und damit er dich sieht.

Die meisten Trauergäste haben sich schon von dir verabschiedet es sind sehr viele gekommen manche kannten wir nicht aber du bist ja als Held gestorben und so denken sie wahrscheinlich das sie so ihr schlechtes Gewissen los werden aber ich wünsche ihnen das sie es nicht werden sie sollen daran leiden was sie dir angetan haben.

Es sind nur noch drei Trauernde vor mir, ich habe Angst ich muss gleich von dir los lassen ich weiß nicht ob ich das schaffe _„ Bitte hilf mir",_ flüsterte ich. Nur ein Trauernde der sich gerade von dir verabschiedet hat hörte meine Worte _„ Ich weiß wie schwer es für dich ist aber du darfst nicht daran zerbrechen ich habe nämlich den Auftrag auf dich aufzupassen von deinem Liebsten den der möchte das du weiter lebst, _

_Und der Meinung bin ich auch Mione da bin ich einmal seiner Meinung hörst du das, dass hast du dir so oft gewünscht und nun hast du es geschafft und Hermine egal was ist du kannst immer mit mir sprechen hörst du ich bin immer für dich und nun_ _nimm Abschied,"_ sagte mir Harry und verschwand hinter der hohen Eiche.

Seine Worte waren wirklich aufbauend doch trotzdem liefen mir die Tränen runter und vermischten sich mit dem Regen.

Du hast den Regen geliebt deswegen verbrachten wir die meiste Zeit auch mit spazieren gehen beim Regen.

Jedes in dieser Welt erinnert mich an dich sogar der Regen. Wie soll ich dann von dir Abschied nehmen? Verrate es mir.

Die schwarze Rose in meiner Hand zerknittert leicht als ich meine Hand zur Faust mache. Ein Stachel pickst sich in meine Hand und mein Blut vermischt sich mit der Blüte der Einst so schönen Rose.

Ich fühle keinen Schmerz zumindest keinen körperlichen Schmerz der seelische Schmerz ist dagegen die Hölle. Als wenn man mit einer Peitsche auf offene Wunden geschlagen es ist schrecklich.

Und dennoch stehe ich hier vor deinem noch offenen Grab um Abschied zunehmen aufrecht. Ich bin der Meinung das du mich jetzt noch siehst und du sollst mich nicht als schwaches Wrack sehen.

Ich zeige meine Trauer offen jedoch Aufrecht obwohl es mir sichtlich schwer fällt noch zu stehen aber mein Wille ist dennoch so stark das ich hier stehe.

Langsam hebe ich meine Hand die zur Faust zusammen geschlossen hatte. Und öffne sie. Meine Hand ist durch blutgetränkt so sehr blutet es schon aber mich stört es nicht, dieses Blut ist nur ein Zeichen dafür das ich noch lebe.

Ja ich lebe und du nicht.

Eigentlich wäre es ungekehrt gewesen hättest du dich nicht vor mich gestürzt als irgendjemand einen Pfeil auf mich schoss im Finalenendkampf.

Du hast dich dazwischen geworfen. Sonst lege ich jetzt da, im Grab.

Ich weiß noch wie ich dich anschrie: „ WARUM HAST DU DAS GETAN?", und du mir antwortest: „ Weil ich dich liebe meine Mione, deswegen".

Und ich konnte dich verstehen ich hätte wahrscheinlich das gleiche getan an deiner Stelle, aber trotzdem bin ich jetzt verzweifelt und weiß nicht was ich tun soll.

Ich liebe dich so sehr das es schon wehtut. Ich weiß nicht wie ich die nächsten Tage, Wochen, Monate und Jahre ohne dich auskommen soll.

Diesmal werde ich keine Lösung in den Büchern finden. Aber das will ich nicht, ich werde wohl versuchen damit klar zukommen das Du nicht mehr da bist.

Und plötzlich gaben meine Knie nach. Herunter gebeugt hockte ich jetzt hier vor deinem Grab meine Tränen vermischen sich mit dem Regen.

Ich bin zu schwach auf zustehen. Du warst meine rettende Hand wenn ich nicht wusste wie es weiter geht, da warst du da und hast mir Mut zugesprochen. Den ich jetzt auch gebrauchen konnte aber jetzt bist du nicht da um mir deine Hand zum Aufstehen zugeben.

Aber doch nach einigen versuchen habe ich es geschafft. Und nun stehe ich direkt vor deinem Grab. Und spreche die Worte aus die mir in der Seele brannten.

„ Warum hast du mich verlassen, Kannst du mir das vielleicht mal verraten, warum nur musstest du gehen, WARUM ?", die letzten Worte schrie ich heraus.

Ganz langsam wie in Zeitlupe kam es mir vor, schmiss ich die Rose ins offene Grab, woran immer noch mein Blut klebte.

Ich war bereit, den Ort der Trauer zu verlassen aber ich werde wieder kommen.

Ich drehte mich Weg und verschwand hinter der Eiche.

Da nun der letzte Trauernde verschwand schloss sich das Grab und auf den Grabstein stand in Goldenen Lettern:

Hier ruht in Frieden:

Draco Malfoy

Geb. 9.Januar.1980 Ges. 15.September.2000

Wir werden dich vermissen

Als geliebter Sohn,

Als Freund,

Als Vater

Als Held

&

Als Große Liebe

Wir werden dich für immer lieben.

3 Monate später:

Es war in zwischen Dezember und Ginny hatte mich überredet mit ihr in die Winkelgasse und Anziehsachen für unseren Sohn zu kaufen. Ich hatte gleich ein komisches Gefühl und deswegen wollte ich auch nicht mit, aber Ginny konnte mich überzeugen.

Als wir von der U-Bahnstation in Richtung Tropfenden Kessel gingen und als ich gerade die Straße überqueren wollte kam ein Laster auf mich zu. Ich hörte noch wie Ginny schrie und dann wurde es schwarz um mich.

Ich wachte auf und merkte das ich in einem Bett lag. Ich war wohl in St.Mungos und keinem gewöhnlichen Muggel Hospital. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und eine Medi-Hexe kam herein. Ich konnte durch die offene Tür sehen das mehrere Menschen draußen saßen und darauf warteten zu mir rein zukommen.

„Sind das mei...ne Freun...de da... draußen?", fragte ich mit gebrochener und flüsternde Stimme.

„Ja Miss Granger sie waren jeden Tag da nach ihrem Unfall und haben darauf gewartet das sie zu ihnen können. Doch sie sind ja jetzt erst auf gewacht", antwortete mir die Medi-Hexe.

Plötzlich spürte ich das ich meine einzige Erinnerung an dich nicht mehr spürte unseren Sohn.

„Was ist mit meinem Sohn?", fragte ich sie. „ Es tut mir leid Miss Granger aber ihr ungeborener Sohn hat den Unfall nicht überlebt", antwortete sie.

„Könnten sie mich bitte alleine lassen, und meinen Freunden sagen das ich jetzt nicht in der Lage bin sie zu empfangen, dass wäre sehr nett von ihnen", sprach ich.

„Ja selbstverständlich Miss Granger soll ich ihnen mitteilen was mit ihrem Sohn passiert ist ?", fragte mich die Medi-Hexe.

„Das können sie machen", sagte ich ihr.

„Gut dann werde ich sie jetzt in Ruhe lassen und nachher komme ich noch mal um nach ihnen zu sehen", und mit diesen Worten ging die Medi-Hexe nach draußen.

Als die Tür geschlossen war liefen meine Tränen hinunter. Ich hatte sie zurück gehalten wie damals vor deinem Grab wollte ich keine schwäche zeigen. Nun hatte ich den Schatz verloren den ich so sicher unter meinem Herzen tragen wollte.

Ich habe versagt mein Drache. Versagt, ich bringe den Tod.

Niemand ist in meiner Nähe sicher.

Es waren ein paar Stunden vergangen und dennoch möchte ich keinen sehen von meinen Freunden.

Und so schlief ich ein und konnte auch nur ohne ein Albtraum schlafen da ich zufuhr einen Traumlos- Trank getrunken habe.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten meine Lebensgeister wieder zu leben nur meine Seele blieb tot.

„Guten Morgen Miss Granger wie haben sie den geschafen ?",fragte die Medi-Hexe.

Ich zuckte zusammen, die Medi-Hexe war so leise herein gekommen das ich sie gar nicht gehört hatte.

„ Ja es geht den ersten Schock habe ich überwunden. Wann kann ich entlassen werden?", fragte ich.

„Nun ihre Verletzungen sind verheilt und ihnen geht es auch gut ich würde sagen morgen", sagte sie.

„Gut könnten sie mir vielleicht einen Traumlos-Trank geben damit ich bis zur meiner Entlassung in Ruhe schlafen kann?", fragte ich sie.

„ Ja aber selbstverständlich Miss Granger, hier trinken sie", sprach sie.

Als der erste Tropfen des Trankes meine Lippe berührt hatte ich einen Entschluss gefasst ich werde bald bei dir sein Drache und bei unserem Sohn.

Mit diesen letzten Gedanken schlief ich ein.

Als ich aufwachte hörte ich bereits die Vögel zwitschern ich fasste es als Einbildung auf da jetzt im Winter doch keine Vögel zwitschern, aber es war mir egal heute würde ich endlich wieder bei dir sein und das war alles was zählte.

Meine Freunde waren nicht da die Medi-Hexe hatte sie gebeten nach Hause zu gehen und dort auf eine Nachricht von mir zu warten.

Ich holte mir meine Entlassungspapiere ab und verlasse das St.Mungos zum Appariereplatz und von dort aus zu meiner Wohnung.

Hier haben wir ein Jahr gelebt uns eingerichtet sowie ein Kinderzimmer.

Die ganze Wohnung war wie ausgestorben bis auf Krummbein der in seinem Lieblingssessel im Wohnzimmer lag und schlief.

Ich ging zielstrebig auf das Bücherregal zu und holte ein altes Buch raus ich wusste wo ich suchen musste.

Ich schlug die Seite 202 wo ich den Spruch fand den ich benutzen wollte um wieder bei dir zu sein.

Du hast mich auf diesen Spruch aufmerksam gemacht als ich dich gefragt hatte „Was du da liest". Du antwortest mir darauf : „ Weißt du Mione wenn du mich verlassen hast und nicht mehr lebst dann kann ich diesen Spruch anwenden das ich wieder bei dir sein kann." Damals war ich schockiert darüber was du machen willst aber jetzt bin ich sehr froh darüber.

Ich holte mir ein Stück Pergament und schrieb:

Das Ende für mich

Der Krieg war gekämpft

Ich bin kein Kampfadler mehr

ich sitzte hier

und trauere

um meinen Kameraden

Ich fasse es nicht

seine Augen so leer

ohne Leben

jetzt ist er frei

und ich bin gleich

wie er

frei

ich gehe zum Abhang

und schaue hinab

das Ende für mich

Und stürtzte hinab

in ein neues Leben

ohne Krieg

sondern wo

der Friede

mich umgibt

das Ende für mich

ist ein neuer Anfang

Ja dieser Text passte zu meiner Situation und zum letzten Mal holte ich meinen Zauberstab aus den Umhang raus.

Das Buch hatte ich um den Arm geklammert mit der anderen Hand hatte ich den Zauberstab genommen zielte auf mich und sprach den Spruch.

Nun lieg ich hier auf den Boden unseres Wohnzimmer der Zauberstab ist mir aus der Hand gefallen das Buch liegt auf meinem Körper. Meine Augen sind Leer kein Leben mehr in ihnen.

Mein Körper ist nur tot doch meine Seele lebt wieder und steigt hoch zu dir meinem Drachen. Das Ende für mich ist ein neuer Anfang.

20 Der Selbstmorde bei Zauberern nach dem Krieg gestiegen.

Nach dem Krieg ist die Selbstmörder rate um 20 gestiegen. Das sagt die Abteilung für Selbst verfluchen bei Zauberern im Ministerium.

Gerade gestern am 17.Dezember wurde die Leiche von Hermine Granger sie war eine beste Freundin von Harry Potter.

Die Haushälterin fand die Leiche. Miss Granger hatte sich am 15.Dezember (nach Autopsie berichten) das leben genommen nur 3 Monate nach dem ihr Freund und große Liebe Draco Malfoy gestorben war. Man fand Miss Granger mit ein Buch auf ihrem Körper mit dem Titel „ 1000 und 1Wege sich das Leben zunehmen".

Miss Granger wird am 21.Dezember neben ihrer Großen Liebe auf dem Zauberer Friedhof in London beigesetzt. Es sind nur Familie und Freunde zugelassen.

Marie Smith

Der Prophet

Es war der 21.Dezember und der letzte Trauernde verabschiedete sich von seiner besten Freundin. Harry Potter war der letzte der sich verabschiedete. Der Tod von Hermine hatte ihn wie ein Schlag getroffen.

„Ich hätte dich doch beschützt. Hermine, Draco und eurer Sohn ich hoffe da wo ihr jetzt seid werdet ihr glücklich sein und endlich eure Liebe leben könnt", sprach Harry Potter bevor hinter der hohen Eiche verschwand.

Da nun der letzte Trauernde verschwand schloss sich das Grab und auf den Grabstein stand in Goldenen Lettern:

Hier ruhen in Frieden:

Draco Malfoy + Hermine Granger

Geboren : 9.Januar.1980 Gestorben: 15.September.2000

Geboren :19.September.1979 Gestorben: 15.Dezember.2000

Wir werden euch vermissen

Als Freunde

Als Kinder

&

Als Helden

Wir lieben euch und werden euch nie vergessen

Jeder Tag ohne dich ist ein verlorener Tag

Nun seit ihr wieder vereint für immer

-- ENDE --

So nun ist mein erster Oneshot fertig ich hoffe er hat euch gefallen.

Er ist zwar sehr traurig das gebe ich gerne zu aber ich war in der Stimmung was traurig zu schreiben und das ist mir auch gelungen.

Falls es jemanden auffallen sollte mein Lieblingswort war ICH nun da es aus Hermines Sicht geschrieben wurde konnte ich es leider nicht ändern.

Mal sehen vielleicht schreib ich ja was Draco und Hermine erlebt haben noch eine Story aber nur wenn das erwünscht ist.

Ich bin für Kritik, Meinung und Vorschläge immer zu haben.

So aber nun bitte ich noch das ihr mir ein Kommi schreibt und wenn ihr kein bock habt was lange zu schreiben dann reicht mir auch ein „War gut" oder ein „War sch" das erste wäre mir aber lieber.

So jetzt mach ich Schluss

Bye ,bye

Eure kathleen potter


End file.
